Stellungsspiel
by SandraG87
Summary: Geschichten über das Wer mit Wem. Oneshot-Sammlung der lustvollen Art.
1. Beckett und Esposito

**Beckett und Esposito**

Beckett saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, ihre Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte gestützt und das Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus. Es war nach 21 Uhr und der Papierkram nahm kein Ende. Das 12. Revier war verlassen, bis auf die wenigen Polizisten der Nachtschicht.

„Hey, Becks", sagte Esposito leise und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. Er fing an, leicht ihren Nacken zu massieren. „Was machst du noch hier? Kommt Castle nicht heute wieder?"

„Nein." Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Bürostuhl zu ihm um und blickte ihn traurig an. „Die Buchtour läuft so gut, dass Paula ihm noch zusätzliche Termine gebucht hat. Er kommt erst in ein paar Tagen wieder und nicht wie geplant heute."

Esposito nickte verständnisvoll und lehnte sich mit untergeschlagenen Armen an ihren Schreibtisch.

„Und was machst du noch hier, Espo?" Beckett sah ihn fragend an. „Ryan ist schon vor Stunden verschwunden."

„Lanie ist auf einem mehrtägigen Seminar", antwortete er. „Und bevor ich alleine zu Hause Trübsal blase, kann ich auch hier den Papierkram aufarbeiten." Er grinste etwas schräg und Beckett zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Eine Zeit lang schwiegen sie und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Beckett und Esposito kannten sich schon lange, seit der Polizei-Akademie. Aus dieser Zeit stammten auch die Spitznamen, Becks und Espo, die sie jedoch nur gebrauchten, wenn sie alleine waren. Sie verband eine tiefe Freundschaft, die sich nicht nur auf die Arbeit beschränkte. Sie wussten von den Ängsten, Gefühlen und Macken des jeweils anderen.

„Wollen wir zusammen noch etwas trinken gehen?", durchbrach Esposito die Stille.

Beckett musste überlegen bevor sie ihm antworteten konnte. Sie wusste, wohin das Etwas-trinken-gehen führen würde. Wollte sie das? Jetzt wo sie fest mit Castle zusammen war und Espo mit Lanie. Konnten sie das verantworten. Sie hatten immer viel Spaß zusammen gehabt, das stand außer Frage. Aber rechtfertigte das Vergnügen den Betrug an ihren jeweiligen Partnern. War es überhaupt Betrug? Espo liebte Lanie und sie liebte Castle. Espo und sie waren 'nur' Freunde, da war auf keinen Fall Liebe im Spiel.

„Willst du nun oder nicht?", fragte Esposito etwas ungeduldig und riss Beckett damit aus ihren Gedanken.

„Okay", erwiderte sie ein wenig unsicher und vermied es, ihn dabei anzusehen.

Sie fuhren in getrennten Autos zu einer kleinen Bar in der Nähe von Becketts Wohnung. Sie setzten sich dicht nebeneinander auf zwei Barhocker an den Tresen und bestellten Bier. Sie machten sich nicht die Mühe ein großartiges Gespräch anzufangen. Sobald sie das Bier ausgetrunken hatten, würden sie die Bar wieder verlassen. Das hier war nur ihr Alibi, nach der Arbeit noch etwas trinken mit einem Kollegen.

Als Esposito sein Bier geleert hatte, legte er seine Hand auf Becketts unteren Rücken und streichelte sanft darüber. Sie schaute ihn an und lächelte.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er.

„Nein, aber ich will es trotzdem." Sie legte Geld auf den Tresen, stand auf und nahm seine Hand. „Ich will heute Nacht nicht alleine sein."

Sie ließen ihre Autos stehen und gingen den einen Block bis zu Becketts Wohnung zu Fuß. Beide hatten ihre Hände in ihren Taschen vergraben, nur ihre Arme und Schultern berührten sich bei ungefähr jedem dritten Schritt.

„Die Regeln gelten noch, oder?", fragte Beckett plötzlich und blieb auf dem Bürgersteig stehen, um ihn anzusehen.

„Ja, natürlich. Es hat sich nichts geändert", antwortete Esposito ohne zu zögern. „Keine Verpflichtungen und absolute Geheimhaltung. Wie immer."

Sie nickte zustimmend und sie setzten ihren Weg fort. Im Aufzug in Becketts Haus legte Esposito den Arm locker um ihre Schultern und zog sie leicht an sich. Beckett legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, steckte eine Hand in seine Gesäßtasche und drückte seinen festen Hintern.

Erst an der Wohnungstür lösten sie sich voneinander, damit Beckett aufschließen konnte. Esposito hielt ihr die Tür auf. Sie trat ein und hängte ihre Jacke an die Garderobe neben der Eingangstür. Sie folgte weiter ihrer üblichen Routine, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie nach Hause kam. Sie legte ihre Waffe und ihre Marke in die oberste Schublade der Kommode, die in der Diele stand und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer. Sie zog ihre Highheels und ihre Strümpfe aus und normalerweise würde sie sich jetzt eine Jogginghose und ein Sweatshirt anziehen. Aber heute war Esposito hier und damit wurde die Routine durchbrochen. Sie stellte ihre Schuhe in den Schrank, schaute kurz in den Spiegel und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Esposito war nicht zum ersten Mal hier, er kannte die Abläufe. Er hatte Waffe, Marke, Jacke und Schuhe an der Garderobe gelassen und sich dann ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank geholt. Er machte es sich auf der Couch bequem und schaute Beckett lächelnd entgegen, als sie aus dem Schlafzimmer kam.

Sie ging langsam, mit etwas mehr Hüftschwung als sonst, auf ihn zu und setzte sich rittlings, ihre Knie an beiden Seiten seiner Hüften, auf seinen Schoß. Sie drückte ihr Becken gegen ihn und nahm ihm die Bierflasche aus der Hand. Sie setzte die Flasche an ihre Lippen, beugte sich leicht nach hinten und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Er legte beide Hände um ihre Taille und zog sie näher an sich heran.

Beckett drehte sich um und stellte die Flasche auf dem Couchtisch ab. Dann begann sie ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Esposito schaute ihr fasziniert zu, wie sie immer mehr nackte Haut freilegte. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihrem Po und massierten ihn. Sie zog die Bluse ganz aus und der BH folgte ohne Umschweife. Esposito hob die Arme über den Kopf und löste seinen Oberkörper leicht von der Sofalehne, sodass Beckett ihm den Pullover über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Sobald seine Hände wieder frei waren, umfasste er ihre Brüste und knetete sie leicht. Er rollte ihre Nippel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, was ihr ein Stöhnen entlockte. Beckett hielt sich an seinen muskulösen Oberarmen fest, während er ihre Brüste mit seinem Mund bearbeitete. Sie fing an ihre Hüften zu kreisen und langsam wurde seine Hose zu eng.

„Schlafzimmer", murmelte er und stand mit einem Ruck auf. Beckett schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Während er sie ins Schlafzimmer trug, verteilte sie heiße, feuchte Küsse auf seinem Nacken.

Esposito legte sie vorsichtig auf dem Bett ab und ließ seine Hände über ihren nackten Oberkörper wandern. Er richtete sich wieder auf, stellte sich vor das Bett und betrachtete sie ungläubig. Die Gelegenheitsaffäre mit Beckett kam ihm jedes Mal wie ein Traum vor. Er verdrängte das aufkommende Schuldgefühl und entledigte sich seiner Hose und seiner Socken.

Beckett saß auf dem Bett und beobachtete ihn. Sie konnte es nicht abwarten seinen Schwanz zu sehen, zu berühren, zu schmecken und schließlich in sich zu spüren. Er hatte den dicksten und längsten, mit dem sie es bisher gemacht hatte. Allein die Vorfreude auf die gleich folgenden Aktionen, ließ eine Welle der Erregung durch ihren Körper strömen und ihren Slip ganz feucht werden.

Sich voll bewusst, dass er beobachtet wurde, entfernte Esposito seine Unterhose quälend langsam und als er endlich vollkommen nackt vor ihr stand, dauerte es nur Sekunden bis er ihre Hände an seinem Schaft spürte. Er stöhnte tief, als sie mit der einen Hand sein Glied streichelte und mit der anderen seine schweren Hoden massierte. Sie rutschte näher an die Bettkante, bis ihre Lippen ihn berührten. Sie ließ zuerst nur die Eichel, dann mehr und mehr von ihm in ihrem Mund verschwinden. Esposito musste sich an ihren Schultern festhalten, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Ein paar Minuten genoss er das Saugen und Lecken ihres heißen Mundes an seiner Männlichkeit, bis er merkte, dass er bald kommen würde. „Becks", warnte er und schob ihre Schultern etwas von ihm weg. Sie verstand und entließ ihn mit einem Plopp aus ihrem Mund. Sie rutschte wieder weiter in die Bettmitte und öffnete ihre Hose. Esposito half ihr beim Ausziehen der engen Jeans und ihres Slips.

Er legt sich neben sie, sein Mund saugend an einer ihrer Brustwarzen und eine Hand zwischen ihren Beinen. Sei stöhnte laut auf, als er zwei Finger in ihrer Ritze versenkte. „Meine Güte, bist du nass", grunzte er. Esposito ließ seine Finger in einem langsamen, stetigen Rhythmus rein und raus gleiten und liebkoste gleichzeitig ihre Brüste.

Beckett merkte, wie sie dem Höhepunkt immer näher kam, aber sie wollte mehr. „Espo, ich will dich in mir spüren", flüsterte sie heiser. Er entfernte seine Finger aus ihr und rutschte bis zum Kopfteil des Bettes. Er drapierte zwei Kissen in seinem Rücken, so dass er halb saß und halb lag und schaute sie herausfordernd an. Sie schmunzelte. Sie wusste, das er es mochte, wenn sie ihn ritt.

Beckett holte aus dem Nachttisch ein Kondom, öffnete die Packung und rollte es über seine Länge. Sie nahm die Pille, aber in diesem Fall konnte man nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Langsam spießte sie sich auf seinen Schwanz, bis er sie komplett ausfüllte. Sie stützte sich auf seiner Brust ab und fing an ihre Hüften kreisen zu lassen.

Esposito umfasste ihre Brüste und ließ seine Daumen über ihre harten Nippel reiben. Ihm gefielen ihre festen Titten, die genau die richtige Größe hatten, um in seine Handflächen zu passen. Beckett erhob sich langsam so weit, dass nur noch seine Spitze in ihr war, um sich dann ruckartig wieder auf ihm niederzulassen und jedes Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, er würde noch tiefer in sie eindringen.

Was Esposito noch mehr mochte als Becketts Brüste, war ihr Hintern. Deshalb hob er sie nach einiger Zeit von sich herunter, kniete sich hinter sie und positionierte sie so, dass sie sich auf allen Vieren vor ihm befand. Er führte seinen Schwanz wieder in sie ein und stieß kräftig zu, seine Hände umfassten währenddessen ihre knackigen Pobacken und drückten sie.

Nach ein paar Stößen zog Esposito sich aus ihr zurück und ließ zwei Finger in sie gleiten. Beckett wollte sich gerade über sein merkwürdiges Verhalten beklagen, als er seine Finger auch schon wieder entfernte und sein Schaft wieder in ihre feuchte Höhle zurückkehrte. Sie japste nach Luft, als sie seine mit ihrem Saft benetzten Finger an ihrem Poloch spürte und er schließlich einen Finger sanft hineinschob. Sie schob ihm ihren Hintern weiter entgegen, um so ihr Gefallen an der ganzen Sache auszudrücken und sowohl sein Schwanz als auch sein Finger drangen noch tiefer in sie ein.

Espositos Stöße wurden schneller und härter. Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter, ebenso wie Becketts. „Ich komme gleich, hör nicht auf", forderte sie ihn atemlos auf. Er stieß weiter fest zu und ließ seine freie Hand zu ihrem Kitzler wandern. Die zusätzliche Stimulation ließ ihren Körper erzittern und der Orgasmus überkam sie schlagartig. Ihre Vaginalmuskeln zogen sich krampfartig zusammen und brachten Esposito ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt. Er stieß noch zweimal in sie und dann brachen sie erschöpft auf der Matratze zusammen.

Nachdem sich sein Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatte, stand Esposito auf und ging ins Bad. Er entsorgte das Kondom und säuberte sich notdürftig. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Bett, fischte er seine Unterhose vom Boden und zog sie über. Er nahm sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und rief die Weckerfunktion auf. „Ist 3 Uhr okay?", fragte er und Beckett nickte. Eine weitere ihrer Regeln lautete: Kein gemeinsames Aufwachen am nächsten Morgen. Und deshalb würde er sie mitten in der Nacht verlassen.

Beckett hatte in der Zeit als er im Bad war ein Schlafshirt übergezogen und die Laken geordnet. Sie lag auf ihrer Seite des Bettes unter der Decke und wartete auf ihn. Esposito legte sich neben sie und deckte sich ebenfalls zu. Sie löschte die Nachttischlampe und so erschöpft wie sie waren, schliefen sie nach wenigen Minuten ein.

Das Handy weckte sie wie bestellt. Esposito stand auf und zog sich an. Beckett hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber er wusste, dass sie nicht schlief. Als er fertig angezogen war, brach er eine weitere Regel, kein Küssen auf den Mund, indem er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte und mit seinen Lippen ihre leicht berührte. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, lächelte dann aber, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen.

Esposito ging aus dem Schlafzimmer, drehte sich dann aber in der Tür noch mal um. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er leise und verletzte damit auch noch die wichtigste Regel, keine Liebe. Schnell drehte er sich um und verließ die Wohnung.

Kaum hörte Beckett das Zuschlagen der Wohnungstür, öffnete sie ihre Augen und die Tränen, die sich hinter ihren Lidern gesammelten hatten, liefen ihr die Wangen herunter. Natürlich hatte sie sein Liebesgeständnis gehört.


	2. Alexis und Kevin

**Alexis und Kevin**

Alexis stand etwas abseits und beobachtete die Partygäste. Alle waren verkleidet, es gab Hexen, Zauberer, Prinzessinnen und Könige. Einige Gäste hatten sich in Tierkostüme gezwängt, andere hatten sich als Obst verkleidet. Alexis schmunzelte. Es war eine bunte und lustige Gesellschaft, die zur Halloweenparty von Richard Castle angetreten war. Der Gastgeber hatte sich auch mal wieder nicht lumpen lassen, es gab reichlich guten Alkohol, exquisite Speisen und einen hervorragenden DJ, der die Leute zum Tanzen brachte.

Alle hatten Spaß, nur Alexis nicht. Am Anfang der Party war das noch anders gewesen. Sie hatte bei der Organisation und Dekoration geholfen, hatte die Gäste mit begrüßt und ihnen die Jacken abgenommen. Sie fühlte sich gebraucht. Später hatte sie sich prima mit den Schriftstellerkollegen ihres Vaters unterhalten, insbesondere mit Alex Conrad. Aber Alex, Connelly und Lehane gingen früh, weil sie noch zu einem Pokerspiel wollten.

Und so stand Alexis seit fast zwei Stunden, mit einem Wodka Lemon in der Hand, alleine in einer Ecke. Sie würde gerne auch mal tanzen, doch der DJ spielte seit geraumer Zeit nur relativ langsame Lieder für die Paare der Veranstaltung. Ihr Vater tanzte mit Kate, Lanie mit Esposito und sogar Mr. Gates schwebte über die Tanzfläche, seine Hände am Po seiner Frau.

Eigentlich genoss Alexis ihr Single-Dasein, vor allem seit sie auf dem Collage war, aber auf solchen Veranstaltungen vermisste sie eine männliche Begleitung. Gedankenverloren schaute sie in die Runde, bis ihr Blick auf Kevin Ryan fiel, der alleine auf dem Sofa saß und genauso unglücklich aussah, wie Alexis sich fühlte. Seine Haare standen ihm etwas wirr vom Kopf ab und Alexis ertappte sich bei der Überlegung, wie es wohl war, mit ihren Händen durch seine Haare zu wühlen. Verlegen schüttelte sie über sich selber den Kopf, Ryan war verheiratet, solche Gedanken waren echt fehl am Platz. Doch sie konnte sich nicht von ihm abwenden, er hatte ihr schon immer gefallen und irgendwie sah er süß aus in seinem Arztkostüm. Er hatte blaue OP-Kleidung und einen weißen Arztkittel an und um den Hals hing ihm ein Stethoskop. Sie ging weiter langsam auf ihn zu, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand.

„Ist da noch frei?" Sie zeigte auf den Platz neben ihm.

„Hi, Alexis." Kevin blickte zu ihr hoch und sein trauriger Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln. „Zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke." Alexis lachte ebenfalls und nickte. Sie war genauso verkleidet wie Kevin, nur dass ihre OP-Kleidung grün war und sie kein Stethoskop hatte. Immer noch lachend, antwortete er auf ihre Frage. „Bitte, setz dich."

Sie setzte sich so dicht neben ihn, dass sich ihre Schultern fast berührten. Eine Zeit lang starrten sie jeder geradeaus auf die tanzenden Paare, ohne ihnen wirklich zuzuschauen.

„Wo ist Jenny eigentlich?", fragte Alexis nach ein paar Minuten.

„Hat dein Vater dir nichts erzählt?", antwortete Kevin mit einer Gegenfrage und schaute sie verwirrt an.

Alexis schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso? Was ist passiert?" Sie sah ihn besorgt an.

„Wir haben uns getrennt", war seine kurze Antwort und das Lächeln war wieder aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Oh", war das Einzige, was Alexis dazu sagen konnte. Aber ihre Gedanken rasten. Hatte Ryan Jenny betrogen, oder umgekehrt? Hatten sie sich nach nur gut einem Jahr Ehe auseinandergelebt? Alexis wollte wissen, was die Ursache für die Trennung war.

„Warum?" Sie sah Kevin fragend an, der ihren Blick kurz erwiderte und dann auf seine Hände schaute.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen."

„Okay." Sie nippten beide an ihren Getränken und schwiegen wieder.

„Wir sind beide schuld, Jenny und ich", sagte Kevin plötzlich und drehte sich zu Alexis. Sie schaute ihn an, wusste aber nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Er erwartete jedoch gar keine Antwort und sprach weiter. „Ich habe alles als selbstverständlich genommen. Und Jenny..." Er wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als der DJ ohne Vorwarnung die Musik aufdrehte und von langsamer Tanzmusik zu lautem Hartrock umschwenkte. Alexis blickte zu ihrem Vater und sah, wie er, Kate und auch die anderen sich auf der Tanzfläche prächtig amüsierten. Sie legte Kevin entschuldigend eine Hand auf den Unterarm und er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Lass uns nach oben gehen, da können wir ungestört reden", sagte sie direkt in sein Ohr. Er sah sie erstaunt an und überlegte kurz, ob das in Ordnung war. Aber Alexis bot sich schließlich an, ihm zuzuhören und er brauchte jemanden, dem er mal alles erzählen konnte. Also stand er auf, nahm sein Bier und folgte ihr zur Treppe. Auf halber Höhe zum Obergeschoss schaute er zurück, aber niemand schien Notiz von ihnen zu nehmen und so erreichten sie unbemerkt Alexis' Zimmer.

Alexis öffnete die Tür, ließ ihn eintreten und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Schnell räumte sie die Kleidungsstücke weg, die auf dem kleinen Sofa lagen, indem sie sie einfach zusammengeknüllt in den Schrank warf. Kevin schmunzelte und ließ sich auf dem freigeräumten Möbelstück nieder. Alexis setzte sich im Schneidersitz ihm gegenüber aufs Bett und blickte ihn auffordernd an.

„Bist du nicht ein bisschen neugierig?", fragte Kevin schmunzelnd.

„Entschuldigung." Alexis wurde rot und senkte verlegen ihren Blick. „Ich bin nur so überrascht von eurer Trennung. Ihr habt doch so gut zueinander gepasst."

„Das dachte ich auch", sagte Kevin. „Aber leider hat sich das als nicht zutreffend herausgestellt." Nachdenklich nippte er an seinem Bier. „Jenny wirft mir vor, dass ich so unregelmäßig zu Hause bin, obwohl sie von Anfang an wusste, dass ich als Cop auch mal Schichtdienst habe." Kevin schaute Alexis an und sie erwiderte seinen Blick aufmunternd. „Und ich hasse ihre Verwandtschaft. Wenn ich dann mal zu Hause bin, sind wir nie alleine, immer hängen irgendwelche Cousins, Tanten oder ihre Eltern bei uns herum. Das nervt." Jetzt sah er wütend aus.

„Aber das ist doch noch lange kein Grund sich zu trennen", sagte Alexis besänftigend. „Da kann man doch gemeinsam Lösungen finden."

Kevin lachte sarkastisch auf. „Meinst du?" Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen deprimiert durch die Haare. „Da waren auch noch andere Sachen, die uns nicht passten. Auf beiden Seiten. Aber den Ausschlag hat gegeben, dass Jenny keine Kinder will."

„Was?", fragte Alexis entsetzt. „Das kann ich gar nicht glauben."

„Ich auch nicht. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir über dieses Thema vor der Hochzeit gesprochen haben und da hieß es noch, dass sie eine große Familie wollte. Aber jetzt behauptet Jenny, wir hätten nie darüber gesprochen und sie hätte auch niemals Kinder gewollt."

„Das tut mir so leid", sagte Alexis und blickte ihn mitleidig an.

„Was?", fragte Kevin.

„Das ihr euch im Bösen getrennt habt", antwortete sie. „Gibt es denn noch Hoffnung, dass ihr wieder zusammenkommt?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Die Fronten sind einfach zu verhärtet."

Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung machte sich in Alexis breit und das ließ ihr wieder die Schamesröte ins Gesicht schießen. Eigentlich sollte sie traurig über Kevins Trennung von Jenny sein und nicht erleichtert. Sie drehte sich von ihm weg, sodass er ihre Gefühlsregungen nicht sehen konnte. So sah sie allerdings auch Kevins Schmunzeln nicht.

Die Musik, die von unten in Alexis' Zimmer schallte, war wieder ruhiger geworden und beide lauschten still und nippten immer noch an den gleichen Getränken.

„Tanz mit mir", sagte Kevin unvermittelt. Er stand auf, stellte seine Flasche auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa und ging mit ausgestreckter Hand zu Alexis. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, stand dann aber auf und nahm seine Hand. Sie stellte ihr Glas neben seine Bierflasche und legte ihre freie linke Hand auf seine Schulter. Zögerlich legte Kevin seine rechte Hand um ihre Taille und langsam fingen sie an zu tanzen.

Das zweite Stück war etwas schneller und Kevin ließ Alexis sich ein paar Mal drehen, soweit der eingeschränkte Platz in ihrem Zimmer dies zuließ. Alexis lachte Kevin an und er erwiderte das Lachen. Jetzt hatten sie auch Spaß. Das nächste Lied war wieder langsamer und Kevin wollte gerade in die Standardtanzhaltung zurückkehren, als Alexis ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte und ihre Arme locker um ihn schlang. Ohne Zögern tat er es ihr gleich und legte beide Arme um sie, sodass sich seine Hände an ihrem unteren Rücken trafen. Er zog sie noch ein wenig näher an sich heran und zusammen bewegten sie sich zur Musik.

Kevin ließ seine Hände langsam über ihren Rücken und ihre Seiten wandern und Alexis schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn. Irgendwann hob sie den Kopf und suchte seinen Blick. Sie lächelten sich an und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem leichten Kuss. Alexis legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und streichelte durch seine Haare. Das hatte sie ja vorhin schon machen wollen. Die Party und die Musik waren schnell vergessen, als sie den Kuss vertieften und sich ihre Zungen berührten.

Kevin beendete den Kuss und löste sich etwas von Alexis. „Es tut mir..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn sie zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter und verschloss seinen Mund mit einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Alexis streifte ihm den Kittel von den Schultern, der durch das Gewicht des Stethoskops in der Tasche, mühelos über seine Arme auf den Boden glitt. Sie unterbrachen den Kuss nur so lange, bis Alexis ebenfalls ihren Kittel und beide ihre Oberteile ausgezogen hatten.

Immer noch in den Kuss vertieft ging Alexis rückwärts Richtung Bett und zog Kevin mit sich. Als sie das Bett an ihren Beinen spürte, löste sie sich von ihm und setzte sich. Sie schaute herausfordernd zu ihm hoch und zog erst Schuhe und Socken, dann ihren BH und zu guter Letzt ihre Hose samt Slip aus. Kevin schaute ihr staunend zu. Seine wachsende Erregung zeichnete sich bereits deutlich unter dem dünnen Hosenstoff ab.

Alexis entfernte die Decke vom Bett und legte sich mit leicht geöffneten Beinen auf den Rücken. „Kevin, nimm mich", hauchte sie.

Kevin japste nach Luft. Alexis lag vollkommen nackt vor ihm. Er betrachtete ihre makellose, helle Haut und ihre festen, wohlgeformten Brüste, die sich mit jedem ihrer vor lauter Erregung beschleunigten Atemzüge hoben und senkten. Was sollte er machen? Alexis war gut 10 Jahre jünger als er. Durfte er hier und jetzt mit ihr Sex haben? Gut, sie war volljährig. Rechtlich war es also kein Problem. Aber wie sah es moralisch aus? Wenn er jetzt nicht ging, würde er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Und er wollte sie.

„Kevin, bitte, ich will dich", flehte Alexis und riss ihn damit aus seinen Überlegungen.

Er kniete sich auf das Bett und streichelte ihre Beine. Sie erzitterte unter seiner Berührung und er lächelte. Er drückte ihre Knie weiter auseinander und senkte seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Beine. Er küsste die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel und näherte sich immer mehr ihrer intimsten Stelle. Alexis stöhnte auf, als seine Zunge ihre Klitoris fand und darüber leckte.

„Oh, Alexis", murmelte er überrascht gegen ihre Scham, als er zwei Finger in sie schob und merkte wie feucht und bereit sie für ihn war. Er stieß in einem schnellen Rhythmus in sie und sein Mund bearbeitete derweil ihre Klitoris.

Alexis Hüften hoben sich ihm entgegen und erwiderten jeden seiner Stöße. „Kev, das ist so gut. Ich komme gleich." Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Hände in das Laken gekrallt.

Kevin spürte wie ihre inneren Muskeln anfingen zu zittern und sich um seine Finger spannten, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Er pumpte noch ein paar Mal in sie und erst als ihr Orgasmus abgeklungen war, zog er seine Finger aus ihr heraus. Er rutschte an ihrem Körper entlang nach oben und küsste sie. Alexis konnte sich selbst auf seiner Zunge schmecken. Sie lagen nebeneinander, küssten sich und Kevin spielte mit ihren Brüsten.

„Ich will dich in mir spüren", sagte Alexis nach ein paar Minuten.

„Ich habe kein Kondom", erwiderte er und saugte an einer ihrer harten Brustwarzen.

„Badezimmer, oberste Schublade", erwiderte Alexis keuchend.

Kevin löste sich von ihr, was ihr ein frustriertes Seufzen entlockte, und verschwand im angrenzenden Bad. Dort entledigte er sich seiner restlichen Kleidung und suchte nach den Kondomen. Er fand sie und streifte sich eines über sein steifes Glied. Als er zurück zum Bett kam, betrachtete er Alexis, genauso wie sie ihn. Ihr Körper glühte vor Verlangen und allein dieser Anblick ließ ihn beinahe kommen.

Er krabbelte zurück auf das Bett und legte sich auf sie, seinen Oberkörper auf die Ellenbogen gestützt. Er suchte ihren Blick und sie nickte. Mit einer langsamen, aber stetigen Bewegung drang er in sie ein. Als er ganz in ihr steckte, hielt er inne, um sich und ihr die Zeit zu geben, sich an das Gefühl des intimen Zusammenseins zu gewöhnen.

„Du bist so verdammt eng", sagte Kevin stöhnend und fing an sich in ihr zu bewegen. Alexis hob ihm ihr Becken bei jedem Stoß entgegen und angespornt dadurch stieß er seinen Schaft fester und schneller in sie. Als er merkte, dass er bald kommen würde, umfasste er Alexis Unterschenkel und drückte ihre Knie in Richtung ihres Körpers. Der veränderte Winkel ließ ihn noch tiefer in sie gleiten und ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter.

Mit dem Namen des jeweils anderen auf den Lippen, kamen sie nahezu gleichzeitig und Kevin stieß noch ein paar Mal in sie, bis die Wellen ihres Höhepunktes abflauten. Er zog sich aus ihr zurück und legte sich neben sie.

„Das war einfach wundervoll", seufzte Alexis und Kevin sah, wie ihr eine Träne die Wange herunterlief.

„Oh Gott", sagte er erschrocken. „Das war doch aber hoffentlich nicht dein erstes Mal, oder?"

„Nein." Alexis grinste. „Wieso?"

„Ich weiß nicht, dann wäre ich vielleicht etwas sanfter vorgegangen."

„Das war der beste Sex, den ich bisher hatte." Alexis lächelte ihn an und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. „Danke." Er konnte nur nicken, überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen für sie.

Nach ein paar Minuten stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Er entfernte das Kondom, stieg in seine Unterhose und nahm seine Klamotten, die auf dem Boden lagen. Er ging zurück ins Zimmer und stellte sich vor das Bett.

„Soll ich gehen?", fragte er vorsichtig und Alexis erkannte an seinem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck, dass er gerne bleiben würde.

„Nein, bleib." Sie hob die Decke an, die sie während er im Bad gewesen war, über sich gelegt hatte und er legte sich lächelnd neben sie. Sie kuschelten sich aneinander und schliefen ein.

Mit einem Schlag war Kevin hellwach. Er setzte sich auf und schaute sich um. Oh Gott, was hatte getan? Er hatte mit Alexis Castle geschlafen. Ihr Vater würde ihn umbringen. Bemüht Alexis nicht zu wecken, stieg er vorsichtig aus dem Bett und zog sein Arztkostüm wieder an. Er war schon an der Tür nach draußen, als Alexis ihn ansprach.

„Was soll das werden?" Sie hatte sich auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich wollte mich unbemerkt verdrücken", antwortete er leicht verlegen.

Alexis lachte. „Hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut? Es ist kurz vor 10. Mein Vater, meine Oma und vermutlich auch Kate werden unten mit aufräumen beschäftigt sein. Wie wolltest du an denen denn unbemerkt vorbeikommen?"

Scheiße, an Beckett hatte er überhaupt nicht gedacht. Vor ihr hatte er noch mehr Angst als vor Richard Castle. Kevin fuhr sich frustriert mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Alexis setzte sich im Bett auf und zog sich die Decke über ihre nackte Brust.

„Kevin Ryan, ich mag dich." Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Und ich denke, du magst mich auch. Wir sind beide solo. Na ja, fast." Sie lächelte und Kevin verzog sein Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Vielleicht sollten wir der ganzen Sache eine Chance geben. Was meinst du?"

Kevin überlegte kurz und lächelte dann. „Okay."

Alexis hüpfte freudig aus dem Bett und küsste ihn. „Warte hier." Noch bevor er den Kuss erwidern konnte, war sie im Bad verschwunden. Nach ein paar Minuten kam sie frisch geduscht zurück. Sie zog saubere Unterwäsche an, eine Bluse und Jeans und stellte sich vor ihn. „Bereit?"

Er nickte und Hand in Hand gingen sie die Treppe zum Wohnraum hinunter. Und natürlich war es genauso, wie sie vermutet hatte, ihre ganze Familie war hier versammelt. Doch Gott sei Dank waren sie so perplex, als sie Kevin zusammen mit Alexis sahen, dass sie sprachlos blieben. Alexis dirigierte Kevin schnurstracks zur Tür, küsste ihn zum Abschied und schubste ihn aus der Wohnung. Grinsend machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer und ließ Martha, Rick und Kate staunend mit offenen Mündern zurück.

Als Alexis später ihr Kostüm zusammenfaltete, um es in den Schrank zu legen, fand sie in der Kitteltasche einen Zettel. Überrascht faltete sie ihn auseinander und las was darauf stand: FDSMH, darunter Kevins Unterschrift. Er musste die Nachricht vorhin, als sie im Bad gewesen war, dort versteckt haben. Alexis schmunzelte, streichelte liebevoll über den Zettel und legte ihn in ihr Tagebuch.


	3. Kate und Alexis

**Kate und Alexis**

Die Sonne brannte vom Himmel und dabei war es erst 10 Uhr vormittags. Doch es wehte ein angenehmer Wind, sodass man es auch in der Sonne ganz gut aushalten konnte. Kate saß bequem in einem Liegestuhl und döste vor sich hin. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend gewesen, voller Aktion. Für heute hatten sie deshalb beschlossen, einen Ruhetag einzulegen. Seit einer Woche machten sie jetzt Urlaub in den Hamptons und Kate hatte viel Spaß mit Rick und Alexis. Sie hatten viel zusammen unternommen und ausprobiert, Wasserskilaufen, Tauchen, Surfen und sogar Gleitschirmfliegen.

Kate und Alexis verstanden sich gut. Sie hatten kein wirklich herzliches Verhältnis, aber sie respektierten den jeweils anderen. In den letzten Tagen waren sie sich noch ein wenig näher gekommen, kein Wunder, wenn man den ganzen Tag zusammen verbrachte. Außerhalb des Urlaubs hatten Kate und Alexis fast keine Berührungspunkte. Kate verbrachte zwar viel Zeit im Loft, aber Alexis wohnte, seit sie zum Collage ging, auf dem Campus und wenn sie mal ins Loft kam, unternahm sie meist etwas mit ihrem Vater alleine.

Kate und Rick waren seit gut einem Monaten ein Paar. Bevor sie offiziell verkündet hatten, dass sie zusammen waren, hatte Kate sich mit Alexis ausgesprochen. Sie hatte dem Mädchen zugesichert, ihren Vater nicht zu verletzen und ihn so gut es ging aus gefährlichen Situationen herauszuhalten. Alexis hatte im Gegenzug versprochen, die Beziehung zwischen Rick und Kate ernst zu nehmen und dem Ganzen eine Chance zu geben.

Kate schlug die Augen auf, als ein Schatten auf sie fiel. Sie schob die Sonnenbrille nach oben in ihre Haare, um besser sehen zu können, was sich zwischen sie und die Sonne gedrängt hatte. Es war Rick. Er stand schmunzelnd vor ihr und bewunderte seine Freundin, die in dem knappen, roten Bikini atemberaubend aussah. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Kate legte eine Hand an seinen Hinterkopf, zog ihn noch weiter zu sich und erwiderte den Kuss.

„Oh, Leute muss das sein?" Alexis setzte sich auf ihrer Luftmatratze auf und schaute ihren Vater gespielt missbilligend an. „Und das am frühen Morgen." Grinsend legte sie sich wieder auf den Bauch und widmete sich weiter ihrem Buch.

Rick und Kate tauschten einen Blick und rollten die Augen über Alexis. „Soll ich euch irgendetwas Besonderes aus der Stadt mitbringen." Rick sah seine Frauen fragend an. Beide schüttelten den Kopf. „Okay, dann bis später." Rick verschwand im Haus und wenig später hörten sie, wie der Motor des Ferraris aufheulte und das Auto davonfuhr.

Nach einiger Zeit stand Kate auf und stellte den Liegestuhl so ein, dass sich eine flache Liegefläche ergab und sie sich auf den Bauch legen konnte. Ohne Zögern zog sie das Bikini-Oberteil aus. Alexis hatte sie im Laufe der Woche schon öfter oben ohne gesehen. Das blieb nicht aus, wenn man zusammen wohnte und gemeinsam Wassersport betrieb.

„Kannst du mir den Rücken eincremen?", fragte Kate.

„Klar", antwortete Alexis und stand auf. Sie nahm die Flasche mit der Sonnenlotion und ging auf Kate zu. „Setz dich auf die Liege." Da Kate wesentlich größer war als Alexis, war es für das Mädchen praktischer, wenn Kate saß.

Kate setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu Alexis auf die Liege und beugte sich leicht nach vorne. Alexis ließ die Lotion auf Kates Rücken tropfen, was diese zusammenzucken ließ, überrascht über die kalte Flüssigkeit auf ihrer Haut. Alexis schmunzelte, legte beide Hände auf Kates Rücken und fing an die Lotion zu verteilen. Auch als alle Stellen eingecremt waren, hörte sie nicht auf, ihre Fingerspitzen über Kates zarte Haut gleiten zu lassen. Sie massierte zuerst die Muskeln im Schulterbereich, strich dann entlang der Wirbelsäule, um die Muskeln am unteren Rücken zu erreichen und zu bearbeiten.

Kate gab wohlige Brummlaute von sich. „Du bist gut im Eincremen, danke." Sie versteifte ihren Rücken und wollte aufstehen, doch Alexis hielt sie an den Schultern fest und drückte sie wieder nach unten.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig." Alexis drückte etwas Lotion aus der Flasche auf ihre Finger und legte ihre Hände wieder auf Kates Rücken. Sie hielt sich jedoch nicht lange dort auf, sondern ließ ihre Hände zu Kates Seiten wandern. Alexis umfasste ihre Taille und schob ihre Hände höher, bis ihre Zeigefinger die Unterseiten von Kates Brüsten berührten.

Kate schnappte nach Luft. „Alexis!", sagte sie warnend und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Was soll das?"

„Eben haben dir meine Berührungen noch gefallen", antwortete Alexis beleidigt, ohne die Hände von Kates Körper zu nehmen.

„Das ist doch nicht das Thema", sagte Kate aufgebracht. Warum stand sie nicht einfach auf und ging, dann wäre der Fall erledigt. Doch sie tat es nicht. „Du kannst nicht... wir können nicht...", stammelte sie stattdessen. „Ich bin schließlich mit deinem Vater zusammen."

„Was hat der denn damit zu tun? Er ist nicht hier und ich werde es ihm bestimmt nicht erzählen." Alexis hatte angefangen die Unterseiten von Kates Brüsten zu streicheln. Kates Körper reagierte sofort darauf, indem sich ihre Brustwarzen aufstellten und hart wurden. Sie konnte nichts dagegen machen, außer frustriert zu seufzen.

Angespornt durch Kates Reaktion und die Tatsache, dass sie immer noch auf der Liege saß und nicht gegangen war, nahm Alexis Kates Nippel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und drückte leicht. Die Aktion entlockte Kate ein leises Stöhnen. Alexis setzte sich ebenfalls auf die Liege, senkte ihren Mund auf Kates linke Brust und sog die Brustwarze zwischen ihre Lippen. Sie leckte, saugte und ließ ihre Zähne über die empfindliche Haut schaben, während sie die andere Brust massierte.

Kate war mittlerweile so erregt, dass sie kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Alexis war echt talentiert, genau wie ihr Vater. Oh Gott, Rick. Was würde er dazu sagen, wenn er wüsste, was Alexis und sie hier trieben? Sie musste das sofort beenden. Kate legte Alexis die Hände auf die Schultern und wollte sie von sich wegschieben. Doch sie wurde von den Trägern von Alexis' Bikini-Oberteil abgelenkt, auf denen ihre Hände zum Liegen kamen, und noch bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, hatte sie die Träger von Alexis' Schultern geschoben. Sie zog das Oberteil weiter herunter und Ihre Handflächen legten sich um die Brüste des Mädchens.

Alexis Hände waren währenddessen von Kates Brust über ihren Bauch zum Saum ihres Bikini-Höschens gewandert. Sie ließ die Fingerspitzen unter den Stoff gleiten und streichelte über Kates Venushügel. Kate drückte als Erwiderung Alexis' Brüste und beide Frauen stöhnten vor Erregung. Alexis drückte Kates Oberkörper nach hinten und wie in Trance legte Kate sich auf den Rücken. Alexis zog ihr das Höschen aus und ohne Vorwarnung versenkte sie zwei Finger in Kates vor Feuchtigkeit triefender Vagina.

Kate wusste nicht, was den Auslöser gab. Doch plötzlich waren ihre durch die sexuelle Lust benebelten Gedanken wieder vollkommen klar und sie sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. „Alexis, hör auf", schrie sie das Mädchen an.

Alexis saß mit feuchten Fingern auf der Liege und schaute Kate vollkommen perplex an. Dann verengten sich ihre Augen und sie sprang ebenfalls auf „Spinnst du?", schrie sie wütend. „Was ist dein Problem?"

„Es gibt kein Problem." Kate versuchte ihre Stimme zu beruhigen und Alexis zu besänftigen. „Wir vergessen das hier einfach und alles ist gut."

„Nichts ist gut." Alexis funkelte Kate wütend an. „Erst machst du mich an und dann lässt du mich fallen."

Kate konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Alexis verdrehte alles. Sie blickte das Mädchen erstaunt an und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Rasend vor Wut drehte Alexis sich um und lief ins Haus.

Verdammt, das war alles ihre Schuld. Sie hätte Alexis viel früher stoppen müssen. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie Alexis gar nicht erst bitten dürfen sie einzucremen. Oh Gott, was sollte sie jetzt machen? Zu Alexis gehen und versuchen mit ihr zu reden? Erst mit Rick reden? Würde er ihr glauben? Alles auf sich beruhen lassen und so tun als sei nichts passiert? Kate sank verzweifelt auf der Liege zusammen und brach in Tränen aus.

Rick kam mit zwei vollen Einkaufstaschen durch die Vordertür und sah gerade noch seine Tochter mit einem lauten Türenknallen in ihrem Zimmer verschwinden. Er stellte die Taschen verwundert in der Küche ab und ging nach draußen auf die Terrasse, wo er Kate und Alexis vorhin zurückgelassen hatte. Hier fand er seine Freundin in Tränen aufgelöst und splitternackt vor. Er ging auf sie zu und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Kate, um Himmels willen, was ist passiert?"

Vier Wochen später stand Kate, mit einem Karton unterm Arm, an der Eingangstür und schaute zurück in ihre leere Wohnung. Wieder traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. In letzter Zeit hatte sie sehr nah am Wasser gebaut. Sie war mit den Nerven am Ende. Die Verleumdungen, Anschuldigungen und bösen Blicke hatten sie zum Aufgeben gebracht. Nur ihre wahren Freunde glaubten ihr und standen zu ihr. Lanie wartete unten im Wagen. Ryan und Esposito waren mit dem Möbelwagen schon vorgefahren.

Kate atmete tief ein und ließ ihren Blick ein letztes Mal durch ihre alte Wohnung schweifen. Dann schloss sie die Tür endgültig. Hoffentlich konnte sie in Boston alles hinter sich lassen und ein neues Leben beginnen.


	4. Ryan und Beckett

**Ryan und Beckett**

Beckett parkte das Auto auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. So konnten sie den Eingang des Hauses, in dem sich die Wohnung des Verdächtigen befand, gut überwachen, ohne selber gleich gesehen zu werden. Die Lösung des Falls, an dem sie arbeiten, war schwierig. Sie hatten zwar eine Ahnung wer der Mörder war, aber sie hatten keine Beweise, um ihn zu überführen. Deshalb hatte Gates nach langer Diskussion widerwillig einer heimlichen Durchsuchung der Wohnung des vermeintlichen Täters, Charlie Turner, zugestimmt. Wenn sie wussten, dass es Beweise in der Wohnung gab, konnten sie leichter einen Durchsuchungsbeschluss bekommen. Sie konnten dann immer noch sagen, dass es sich um einen anonymen Tipp handelte und so die illegale Maßnahme rechtfertigen. Aber dazu mussten sie sicher sein, dass es auch wirklich handfeste Beweise gab.

„Wer kommt mit?" Beckett schaute fragend auf ihre Kollegen Esposito, der auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, und Ryan, der auf der Rückbank Platz genommen hatte. Castle, der neben Ryan saß, hob sofort die Hand. Beckett schmunzelte. „Nein, du diesmal nicht. Dafür ist die Sache zu heikel." Castle zog einen Schmollmund, lehnte sich zurück und schlug beleidigt die Arme unter.

„Geh du." Esposito deutete auf Ryan, der nickte. „Castle und ich halten hier Wache."

Sie hatten Glück und mussten nur 20 Minuten warten, bis Turner das Haus verließ. Sobald er in sein Auto gestiegen und losgefahren war, stiegen Beckett und Ryan aus und machten sich auf den Weg zur Wohnung in der zweiten Etage. Die Schlüssel hatten sie sich vorher vom Hauswart geholt, der nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern gezuckt und keine weiteren Fragen gestellt hatte.

Vor der Wohnungstür angekommen lauschten Beckett und Ryan auf Geräusche aus dem Inneren. Als nichts zu hören war, klingelte Ryan. Niemand antwortete. Beckett nahm den Schlüssel und schloss die Tür auf. Sie traten ein, schlossen die Tür hinter sich und zogen ihre Waffen. Leise und vorsichtig sahen sie in jeden Raum, bis sie sicher sein konnten, dass sich niemand mehr in der Wohnung aufhielt. Sie steckten ihre Waffen weg und zogen Handschuhe über. Beckett fing an das Büro zu durchsuchen und Ryan wandte sich dem Schlafzimmer zu. Da die Wohnung sehr aufgeräumt war, was aus Becketts Erfahrung eher ungewöhnlich für einen Verbrecher war, ließ sie sich leicht durchsuchen und sie konnten alles ohne Probleme wieder an seinen Platz zurückstellen. Es würde keine Hinweise geben, dass sie jemals hier gewesen waren.

Castle und Esposito saßen im Auto und langweilten sich ziemlich schnell. Erst als Castle vorschlug „Angry Birds" zu spielen, besserte sich die Stimmung. Um das Ganze interessanter zu gestalten, machten sie aus, dass der Verlierer dem Gewinner einen Drink nach Wahl spendieren musste. Esposito kletterte zu Castle auf die Rückbank und schaute zu, wie Castle ein Schwein nach dem anderen vernichtete. Als der Level beendet war, übergab Castle das Handy an den Detective. Esposito blickte kurz in Richtung des Hauseingangs, den sie überwachen sollten und ließ vor lauter Schreck Castles Mobiltelefon fallen.

„Scheiße." Esposito kletterte schnell auf den Beifahrersitz, um sein Telefon zu greifen, was auf dem Armaturenbrett lag. Er drückte die Kurzwahltaste 2 und wartete ungeduldig, bis die Verbindung aufgebaut war. „Ryan, ihr müsst euch sofort verstecken. Turner ist gerade wiedergekommen, er ist schon im Haus." Erst jetzt erkannte der verwirrte Castle, dass das direkt vorm Eingang parkende Auto dem Täter gehörte. „Nein, ihr habt keine Zeit mehr, die Wohnung zu verlassen", schrie Esposito in sein Handy. „Versteckt euch und verhaltet euch ruhig."

Ryan ergriff panisch Becketts Handgelenk und zog seine verdutzte Kollegin den Flur entlang.

„Ryan, was soll der Scheiß? Wer war da am Telefon?" Sie versuchte seine Hand abzuschütteln, aber er umfasste sie mit eisernem Griff. Ryan schaute sich um und erblickte die Tür zum Abstellraum, er lief darauf zu, Beckett im Schlepptau, öffnete sie, schubste Beckett hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Beckett protestierte lauthals und er legte ihr eine Hand über den Mund.

„Sei still", befahl er ihr strenger als beabsichtigt. Aber es wirkte und Beckett verstummte. „Charlie Turner kommt zurück", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und im selben Moment hörten sie die Wohnungstür auf und zu gehen.

„Baby, ich habe die verdammten Eintrittskarten nicht." Entweder war Turner nicht alleine oder er telefonierte. Ryan und Beckett lauschten angespannt. „Okay, ich schaue noch mal überall nach. Bis später." Sie hörten das Piepen eines Handys als aufgelegt wurde. Er hatte also telefoniert. „Die kleine Hexe macht mich fertig", murmelte Turner und sie hörten wie sich seine Schritte entfernten.

„Ich glaube er ist in die Küche gegangen", meinte Beckett leise. „Lass uns verschwinden."

„Er könnte uns sehen. Alle Zimmer gehen zum Flur und ich habe keine Tür gehört", warf Ryan ein. „Wenn er uns erwischt, sind wir unseren Job los. Wir sollten erst mal abwarten." Beckett nickte.

Langsam normalisierten sich ihre Adrenalinspiegel wieder und sie wurden sich ihrer Situation bewusst. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, hatte kein Fenster, aber unter der Tür fiel genug Licht ein, dass sie einigermaßen etwas erkennen konnten, nachdem sich ihre Augen an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten. Sie bemerkten, dass der Raum klein war, sehr klein. Er war circa 70 cm tief und 1 m breit, sie hätten also bequem nebeneinander stehen können, wenn nicht an der einen Seite ein Schuhregal über die ganze Höhe des Raumes angebracht worden wäre und auf der anderen Seite nicht ein Staubsauger, Schrubber und Besen ständen. Sie konnten also nur hintereinander stehen, dazu reichten die 70 cm gerade aus. Beckett stand mit dem Gesicht zu Wand, ihre Stirn berührte fast den Sicherungskasten, der dort hing. Ryan stand hinter ihr, um ihr nicht zu dicht auf die Pelle zu rücken, drückte er seinen Rücken und seinen Po gegen die Tür. Zwischen seinen Beinen stand ein Plastikeimer, in dem mehrere Flaschen mit Putzmittel standen. Becketts Beine stießen gegen einen Werkzeugkoffer, auf dem noch weitere elektrische Geräte lagen. Alles in allem war der Raum so vollgestellt, dass sie sich nur minimal bewegen konnten, ohne etwas umzureißen.

Sie hörten, wie Turner über den Flur lief und vor sich hin fluchte. Er schien die Tickets noch nicht gefunden zu haben. Er war gerade am Abstellraum vorbeigelaufen, als Becketts Handy piepste. Erschrocken holte sie es aus der Hosentasche und schaute drauf. Es war eine SMS von Castle: „Alles klar?" „Geht so. Wir stecken im Abstellraum fest", schrieb sie zurück, nachdem sie die Handschuhe ausgezogen hatte.

„Wir sollten die Handys auf „Lautlos" stellen", bemerkte Ryan.

„Hab ich schon", antwortete Beckett bissig. Sie steckten die Telefone wieder ein und warteten. Turner lief immer wieder durch die Wohnung, an Flucht war insofern vorerst nicht zu denken.

Nach knapp 10 Minuten wurde Beckett unruhig, sie trat von einem Bein auf nächste, rollte mit den Schultern und beugte ihren Oberkörper zu allen Seiten, soweit es ging. Als sie anfing ihre Arme zu bewegen, stieß sie gegen einen Besen, der polternd gegen die Wand fiel. Erschrocken machte sie einen Schritt zurück und trat Ryan auf den Fuß. Er biss auf seine Hand, um einen Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken. Sie hielten den Atem an, doch nichts passierte. Turner hatte nichts mitbekommen.

„Was soll das?", zischte Ryan, nachdem die Schmerzen in seinem Fuß etwas nachgelassen hatten. „Bleib still stehen oder willst du uns auffliegen lassen?"

„Dieses auf einer Stelle Stillstehen macht mich ganz mürbe", gab Beckett zu. „Können wir mal den Platz tauschen oder so?"

„Wie soll das gehen, bei dem ganzen Kram, der hier herumsteht." Ryan überlegte kurz. „Du könntest dich gegen mich lehnen, vielleicht hilft das etwas." Er lehnte sich wieder gegen die Tür, zog seine Handschuhe aus, legte seine Hände an Becketts Hüften und zog sie zu sich. Sie lehnte sich gegen seine Brust und entspannte sich etwas.

„Danke", sagte Beckett und je ruhiger sie wurde, umso mehr drückte sich ihr Körper an seinen. Er fand das eigentlich ganz schön, bis ihr Hinter seine intimste Stelle berührte. Mist, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er versuchte seine Gedanken abzulenken, mit Baseball, Hundebabys und seiner Frau Jenny. Aber nichts half. Er war schon immer ein bisschen verschossen gewesen in seine heiße Kollegin und sie jetzt so dicht bei sich zu haben, war einfach wunderbar. Kein anderer Gedanke hatte mehr Platz in seinem Hirn, zumal sowieso schon das gesamte Blut daraus in seine wachsende Erregung geflossen war.

„Alles klar, da hinten?" Beckett hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass er sich, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, versteift hatte. Aber sie war ebenfalls angetörnt und das nicht nur von seinem harten Glied, das sich in ihren Po drückte, sondern auch von seinen Händen, die von ihren Hüften unter ihre Bluse gerutscht waren und sanft über ihre nackte Haut direkt oberhalb ihres Hosenbundes streichelten. Sie mochte Ryan, sollte sie ihn gewähren lassen? Wo würde das hinführen? Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie hier von Esposito und Castle überrascht wurden. Dieser Gedanke schreckte sie jedoch nicht ab, er machte sie eher noch bedürftiger. Sie spürte, wie sich die Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen sammelte.

Ryan machte ihr die Entscheidung leichter, als er eine Hand unter ihren Hosenbund schob und über ihren Unterbauch streichelte. Sie seufzte, fasste mit ihrer rechten Hand nach hinten und drückte seine Erektion durch den Stoff seiner Hose.

„Kate", stöhnte Ryan. „Bitte spiel nicht mit mir."

„Dann lass endlich die Hosen runter."

Das ließ Ryan sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er öffnete seine Hose und schob sie samt Unterhose nach unten. Dann legte er seine Hände wieder auf ihren Bauch und streichelte darüber. Beckett griff hinter sich und umfasste seinen steifen Penis. Sie bewegte ihre Hand über seine Länge und streichelte mit dem Daumen über die Spitze.

„Oh, Kate, das ist gut." Ryans Stöhnen wurde lauter.

„Kevin, leise", warnte Beckett und hörte auf, ihre Hand zu bewegen.

Ryan seufzte frustriert, erinnerte sich dann aber an seine Hände. Er versuchte über Becketts Schulter zu gucken und knöpfte ihre Hose auf. Er zog den Reißverschluss nach unten und schob die enge Jeans soweit herunter, wie es ihm möglich war. Er ließ seine Handflächen über ihren Slip gleiten und Beckett war froh, dass er in dem gedämpften Licht nicht allzu viel sehen konnte, denn sie hatte heute Morgen Unterwäsche angezogen, die nicht wirklich sexy war. Schnell zog sie den Slip nach unten, bevor Ryan doch noch etwas über ihre Unterwäsche sagen konnte.

Ryan schob langsam eine Hand zwischen Becketts Beine. Durch die Jeans in ihren Kniekehlen und den ganzen Kram auf dem Boden, konnte sie sich nur wenig für ihn öffnen. Sie beugte sich etwas nach vorne, stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand vor ihr ab und ging ein klein wenig in die Knie. So hatte Ryan genug Zugriffsraum, um zwei Finger in sie einzuführen. Beckett stöhnte, als er immer abwechselnd über ihre Klitoris strich und dann wieder ein paar Mal in sie stieß. Ryan drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, sodass er ihren Mund mit seinem verschließen konnte und ihr Stöhnen gedämpft wurde. Becketts Hand kehrte wieder zu seinem harten Glied zurück, das rhythmisch in ihre Pobacke pikte.

Die Stellung, die sie innehatten, war alles andere als bequem, wahrscheinlich hatte sie morgen Rücken- und Nackenschmerzen, aber sie spürten, wie sie dem Höhepunkt immer näher kamen und allein dieses Gefühl war die ganze Sache wert.

„Kate, ich komme gleich", flüsterte Ryan atemlos.

„Aber bitte nicht auf meine Klamotten", warnte Beckett leise, aber mit strengem Ton.

Im letzten Moment nahm Ryan wahllos einen Schuh vom Regal neben ihm, steckte seinen Penis hinein und ließ sein Sperma in den schwarzen Herrenslipper spritzen. Erleichtert stellte er den Schuh zurück, lehnte sich gegen Beckett und seufzte zufrieden.

„Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig, Kevin" erinnerte Beckett ihn fast liebevoll und er bewegte erneut seine Hände und Finger in ihr und über sie. Ihr Orgasmus kam so plötzlich und hart, dass sie sich selber den Mund zuhielt, um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

Sie waren gerade dabei ihre Hosen wieder anzuziehen, als sie Turner direkt vorm Abstellraum hörten. „Baby, ich habe die verdammten Karten nicht. Ich habe überall gesucht, außer im Abstellraum, da schaue ich jetzt noch nach."

Beckett und Ryan stockte der Atem, als sie hörten, wie sich der Türknauf drehte.

„Was?", schrie Turner vor der Tür wütend. „Du hast die Tickets die ganze Zeit in deiner Handtasche gehabt? Oh, Baby, du bringst mich noch ins Grab." Er ließ den Türknauf los und die Tür schnappte wieder zu. „Ich bin auf dem Weg zu dir."

Ryan und Beckett holten erst wieder Luft, als sie hörten, wie die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fiel.

„Das war knapp", sagte Ryan und stolperte in den Flur. Er zog den Reißverschluss seiner Hose hoch und grinste Beckett frech an. „Aber heiß."

Beckett stürmte Augen rollend an ihm vorbei und öffnete die Tür des Nachbarraumes. Es war das Gäste-WC. Sie stellte sich vor den Spiegel und versuchte, so gut es ging, ihre Haare zu richten. Ryan stellte sich in den Türrahmen und schaute ihr zu.

„Warum haben wir uns eigentlich nicht hier versteckt?", fragte er nachdenklich. „Hier hätten wir ganz andere Möglichkeiten gehabt." Beckett schaute sich in dem ziemlich geräumigen Bad um und nickte unmerklich. „Wollen wir?", fragte Ryan grinsend.

„Nein!", erwiderte Beckett mit Nachdruck und verließ fast fluchtartig den Raum. In diesem Moment klingelte ihr Handy und ohne auf das Display zu schauen, nahm sie das Gespräch an. „Was?", schrie sie fast in das Gerät. Es war Esposito, der ihnen mitteilen wollte, dass Turner wieder losgefahren war. „Passt diesmal aber besser auf."

Sie durchsuchten die Wohnung weiter und fanden in der Küche die erhofften Beweise. Am Kühlschrank hing ein Foto, auf der eine Gruppe von Leuten abgebildet war. Unter anderem auch das Opfer, das dabei direkt neben Turner stand. Also hatte er das Opfer gekannt. Das war die Verbindung, die sie brauchten und Beckett fotografierte das Bild ab. Ryan fand ferner im Küchenschrank hinter diversen Kaffeebechern ein Messer, das die Tatwaffe sein könnte. Auch davon machten sie ein Foto und verließen dann die Wohnung.

Als sie zum Auto kamen, waren Castle und Esposito viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich zu entschuldigen, dass sie nicht aufgepasst hatten, als zu merken wie derangiert Ryan und Beckett von ihrer kleinen Begegnung noch waren. Sie fuhren schnell zurück zum Revier, um die „anonym" erhaltenen Beweise möglichst zügig dem Staatsanwalt übergeben zu können. Und tatsächlich standen sie schon am nächsten Morgen mit einem offiziellen Durchsuchungsbeschluss wieder vor Charlie Turners Tür.

Ryan und Beckett sprachen nie wieder über den kleinen Vorfall, der sich im Abstellraum zwischen ihnen ereignet hatte, aber komischerweise gab es immer öfter eine neue Teamaufteilung, Castle musste sich mit Esposito zusammentun und Ryan ging mit Beckett. Man konnte ja nie wissen, welche Gelegenheiten sich irgendwann bieten würden.

**A/N: Ihr dürft auch gerne ein Review hinterlassen. Da hätte ich nichts gegen ;-)**


	5. Rick und Kate

**Rick und Kate**

Kate saß auf ihrem Bett und war in den neuen Roman von Michael Connelly vertieft, die Zudecke lag locker über ihren angezogenen Beinen, als ihr Handy klingelte. Sie klappte das Buch zu, nachdem sie die Seite, auf der sie gerade war, mit einem Eselsohr markiert hatte, und nahm ihr Telefon vom Nachttisch. Sie schaute aufs Display und lächelte. Castle.

„Hey", begrüßte sie ihn fröhlich. „Wie war dein Tag?"

„Schrecklich", antwortete Rick grummelig.

„Oh, was ist passiert?"

„Es begann als ganz normale Signierstunde und endete mit Polizei und Krankenwagen", erwiderte er dramatisch.

Kate lachte. „Was hast du dir jetzt wieder für eine Geschichte ausgedacht?"

„Keine Geschichte, Kate, es ist alles wahr."

„Ja, klar", sagte sie ironisch und zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen hoch, auch wenn er das durch das Telefon natürlich nicht sehen konnte. „Na dann erzähl mal."

„Also, das war so", begann er enthusiastisch. „Alles lief prima, es waren viele Fans da und das Buch verkauft sich wie geschnitten Brot. Alle stehen brav in der Schlange und warten, bis sie dran sind und ich ihr Buch signiere. Ich unterhalte mich nett mit den Fans, übrigens waren heute erstaunlich viele Männer da, beantworte ihre Fragen und..."

„Castle, komm zum Punkt", unterbrach ihn Kate ungeduldig.

„Ja, ja, sorry", entschuldigte sich Rick. „Also, irgendwann kommt diese Frau an die Reihe. Ungefähr so alt wie du, eigentlich ganz nett aussehend. Ich frage sie, wie sie heißt und schreibe die entsprechende Widmung ins Buch. Als ich ihr das Buch wieder hinhalte, umfasst sie mein Handgelenk, springt über den Tisch, zieht mich vom Stuhl, klammert sich an mir fest und küsst mich wie wild."

„Und dann?", fragte Kate gespannt, nachdem Rick keine Anstalten machte weiterzuerzählen.

„Dann wurde es richtig dramatisch. Beim Versuch die Irre abzuschütteln, verliere ich das Gleichgewicht und wir landen auf dem Boden. Ich schreie Paula zu, sie soll die Polizei rufen, was sie auch macht. Inzwischen wälzen Susan und ich uns..."

„Susan und du... so, so." Kate ließ ihre Stimme ärgerlich klingen, doch eigentlich war sie eher amüsiert über Ricks unglückliche Situation. Aber das musste er ja nicht unbedingt wissen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass das für mich angenehm war, mit dieser Frau über den Boden zu rollen?", bemerkte Rick entrüstet.

„Was weiß ich denn, was du da seit vier Tagen in Los Angeles so alles treibst", antwortete Kate gespielt verärgert. Sie hörte ein tiefes Seufzen vom anderen Ende der Leitung und dann herrschte Stille. Ups, war sie doch zu weit gegangen.

„Rick, ich bin nicht böse auf dich", sagte sie sanft. „Es ist ja nicht deine Schuld."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er fröhlich. „Ich liebe dich auch. Also, wo war ich? … Ach ja. Sus..., die Person und ich kugeln über den Fußboden und plötzlich... peng."

„Was?" Rick musste schmunzeln über Kates gespannte Ungeduld.

„Sie hat sich den Kopf am Tischbein gestoßen und ist ohnmächtig geworden."

„Ach, deswegen der Krankenwagen."

„Genau. Aber sie ist schnell wieder zu sich gekommen."

„Hast du Anzeige erstattet."

„Nein, wollte ich erst. Aber sie hat sich bei mir entschuldigt und da habe ich es gelassen."

„Hm, hätte wahrscheinlich sowieso nur viel Rennerei bedeutet", vermutete Kate. „Es tut mir leid, dass du heute soviel Stress hattest. Bist du jetzt im Hotel?"

„Ja, ich liege auf dem Bett und zappe durch die Fernsehkanäle. Was machst du?"

„Ich liege ebenfalls im Bett und lese." Kate lauschte, hörte aber nichts von Rick. Sie schaute aufs Display und sah, dass die Verbindung noch stand. „Rick?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Kate, ich vermisse dich so sehr", antwortete er leise. „Ich vermisse dein Lachen, deine genervten Blicke und sogar deine kalten Füße. Ich würde alles dafür geben, um jetzt neben dir liegen zu können und deine Eisfüße an meinen Beinen zu spüren."

Kate lachte. „Ich vermisse dich auch", sagte sie dann ernst. Ein paar Momente herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, bis Kate ein leises Stöhnen von der anderen Seite hörte. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

„Hm, ich stelle mir nur gerade vor, wie ich zu dir ins Bett klettere, mich dicht an dich schmiege und meine Lippen..."

„Rick, das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst?"

„Wieso? Wenn ich schon nicht in natura bei dir sein kann, will ich wenigstens darüber fantasieren." Rick griente vor sich hin. „Vielleicht gefällt es dir ja auch."

Kate musste sich eingestehen, dass allein der Gedanke, wie seine Lippen ihre berührten, sie erregte. Wie würde es dann erst sein, wenn er es ihr genau beschrieb? „Okay, Writer-Boy, erzähl mir was."

Rick überlegte kurz, bevor er anfing zu beschreiben, was er sich vorstellte. „Du liegst auf dem Rücken und ich liege halb auf dir, meine Hände umfassen dein Gesicht und unsere Lippen treffen sich. Du öffnest deinen Mund leicht und ich lasse meine Zunge über deine gleiten."

Kate ließ mit geschlossenen Augen seine Worte auf sich wirken und rutschte langsam in eine liegende Position.

„Meine Lippen wandern weiter über deine Wange zu deinem Ohr und ich sauge leicht an deinem Ohrläppchen", fuhr Rick fort. „Meine Hand streichelt über deinen Arm und umfasst dann deine Brust... Äh, warte, bist du eigentlich nackt oder hast du etwas an?"

Kate musste sich einen Moment sammeln, bevor sie antworten konnte. „Natürlich habe ich ein Shirt und einen Slip an, wie immer zum Schlafen."

„Zieh die Sachen aus", befahl er. „Sie behindern mich in meiner Fantasie."

„Ernsthaft?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ernsthaft. Ich warte so lange."

Kate zögerte, zog dann aber doch das T-Shirt und auch den Slip aus. Sie legte das Handy neben sich auf die Matratze und stellte es auf Lautsprecher. „Fertig", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder hingelegt hatte.

„Du hörst dich plötzlich so weit weg an", wunderte sich Rick.

„Ich habe dich auf Lautsprecher gestellt, ist das okay?"

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee." Kate hörte ein kurzes Rascheln, bevor er weitersprach. „Ich habe auch auf Mithören gestellt. Verstehst du mich?"

„Ja, laut und deutlich."

„Na, dann kann es ja weitergehen." Da Kate wusste, wie es weitergehen würde, lagen ihre Hände, noch bevor Rick fortfuhr, an ihren entblößten Brüsten. „Mein Daumen reibt über deine schon harte Brustwarze, während ich die andere in meinen Mund sauge." Rick schmunzelte, als er ein leises Stöhnen hörte und wie automatisch legte sich seine rechte Hand auf die Ausbeulung in seinen Boxer Briefs. „Mein Mund wandert weiter über die zarte Haut deines Bauchs, mit der Zunge umkreise ich deinen Bauchnabel."

Kates Fingerspitzen folgten seiner Beschreibung und legten sich auf ihren Unterbauch. Ein wohliges Kribbeln durchfloss sie und zwischen ihren Beine sammelte sich die Feuchtigkeit. Noch widerstand sie dem Drang darin einzutauchen. Sie wollte Ricks Fantasie nicht vorgreifen.

„Ich spreize deine Beine sanft weiter auseinander und streichele die Innenseiten deiner Schenkel. Dein Anblick und dein Geruch sind wahnsinnig antörnend, ich muss mich beherrschen, um nicht sofort zu kommen." Rick hörte Kate ungläubiges Räuspern. „Kate, ich sage hier nichts als die Wahrheit, glaub mir."

„Okay, ich glaube dir", sagte Kate mit heiserer Stimme. „Und jetzt mach weiter, sonst bin ich eher fertig als du mit deiner Erzählung." Sie konnte nicht mehr warten und ließ ihre Finger zwischen ihre feuchten Schamlippen gleiten. Sanft strich sie über ihren Kitzler.

„Ich küsse deinen Venushügel und meine Zunge findet deine geschwollene Klitoris. Dein Geschmack ist berauschend. Süß und salzig zugleich."

„Oh, ja, Rick", stöhnte Kate und drückte ihre Finger fester gegen ihre Klitoris.

Um den Druck etwas zu reduzieren, befreite sich Rick aus seiner plötzlich viel zu engen Unterhose. „Meine Zunge gleitet in dich hinein und ich trinke deine Nässe."

Kate führte zwei Finger tief in sich ein und atmete hörbar ein, als sich ihr Handballen gegen ihr Nervenbündel presste. „Gott, Rick, ich bin so nah, ich werde gleich kommen." Sie bewegte ihre Hand immer schneller und bei jedem Stoß stimulierte sie ihre Klitoris.

„Meine Finger füllen dich aus, während ich dich lecke." Rick hörte, wie Kates Atem schneller und ungleichmäßiger ging und ihr Stöhnen lauter wurde. „Kate, komm für mich, lass dich fallen."

Ein lautes „Riiiick" zeigte ihm, dass sie zum Orgasmus gekommen war und er konnte sich ein zufriedenes Grienen nicht verkneifen.

Ein paar Momente vergingen, bis Kate wieder in Lage war zu sprechen. „Rick, das war einfach unglaublich."

„Ja, das war es."

„Bist du auch gekommen", fragte Kate fast schüchtern nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille.

Rick lachte. „Nein, ich habe mich ganz auf dich konzentriert." Seine Hand umfasste seine Hoden und massierte sie leicht.

„Oh, dann bin ich jetzt wohl dran, dir etwas zu erzählen." Rick konnte das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Kate, du musst das nicht machen."

„Ich möchte es aber", erwiderte Kate leise. „Warte kurz."

Rick zog irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen und versuchte die Geräusche, die durchs Telefon kamen, einzuordnen.

„So, da bin ich wieder."

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Rick.

„Ich habe mir einen Ersatz für dich gesucht", antwortete Kate schelmisch.

„Du hast dir einen anderen Mann von der Straße geholt?", schrie Rick gespielt empört.

„Nein", erwiderte sie lachend. „Ich habe mir ein Spielzeug rausgesucht, was dich nicht annähernd ersetzen kann, aber wohl seinen Zweck erfüllen wird."

„Okay, dann erzähl mal." Rick spürte, dass er vor lauter Vorfreude auf das, was sie sich für ihn ausgedacht hatte, noch härter wurde, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Du liegst auf dem Rücken und ich knie neben dir. Ich umfasse deinen harten Schaft und bewege meine Hand auf und ab."

„Wow, Kate, du gehst ja ganz schön ran", stöhnte Rick und seine Hand kopierte Kates Beschreibung.

„Meinst du nicht, dass wir genug Vorspiel hatten."

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht."

„Ich reibe meinen Daumen über deine Spitze und meine andere Hand umfasst deine Hoden", fuhr Kate fort und wieder tat Rick das, was sie sagte. „Ich setze mich rittlings auf deine Beine, dein Penis drückt in meinen Bauch, als ich mich nach vorne lege, um dich zu küssen." Jetzt war es an Kate, Ricks Stöhnen durchs Telefon zu lauschen. „Ich richte mich wieder auf und komme auf die Knie, sodass dein Glied direkt unter mir ist. Langsam lasse ich mich auf dir nieder, bis du mich komplett ausfüllst."

Rick und Kate stöhnten simultan. Rick bearbeitete sich mit beiden Händen und Kate hatte sich tatsächlich breitbeinig auf die Matratze gekniet und den Vibrator, den sie aus der Kiste unter ihrem Bett geholt hatte, langsam in sich eingeführt. Sie hatte ihn auf eine mittlere Stufe eingestellt und Rick konnte das Surren durchs Telefon hören. Es törnte ihn noch mehr an, wenn er sich vorstellte, wie Kate sich gerade selbst befriedigte.

„Ich stütze mich auf deiner Brust ab und bewege mich auf dir. Immer schneller reite ich dich." Kate hörte an Ricks unregelmäßiger Atmung, dass er gleich kommen würde. Auch sie war kurz davor. Noch ein paar Mal stieß sie den Vibrator tief und hart in sich, bis der Orgasmus sie erneut überrollte und sie erschöpft auf die Matratze sank.

Rick hörte zu, wie sie ihren Höhepunkt erlebte und stieß sich dann selber über die Grenze der Erlösung. Mit einem langgezogenen „Kaaaate" ließ er seinen Samen in Wellen über das Laken spritzen. Ihm war egal, was das Hotelpersonal über ihn dachte.

„Kate, bist du noch dran?", fragte er, als sich sein Puls und seine Atmung langsam wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Ja", antwortete Kate schläfrig.

„Das war der absolute Wahnsinn. Ich liebe dich, Kate."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Rick. Rufst du morgen Abend wieder an?"

„Darauf kannst du wetten."

**A/N: Reviews versüßen mir den Tag;-)**


	6. Lanie und Javier und Alexis

**Lanie und Javier und Alexis**

Es war ein langer, anstrengender Tag gewesen. Aber sie waren auch erfolgreich gewesen und das gab Alexis ein gutes Gefühl. Lanie und sie hatten drei Leichen auf dem Tisch gehabt. Bei einer der Leichen hatte Alexis einen Fingerabdruck auf der Haut gefunden und damit konnte der Mörder identifiziert werden. Alle hatten sie gelobt für ihre Arbeit und das machte sie stolz und glücklich.

„Geh nach Hause, Alexis." Lanie nickte ihr lächelnd zu. Auch sie war stolz auf ihre Schülerin. „Du hast es dir verdient."

„Aber es ist noch soviel aufzuräumen", entgegnete Alexis.

„Das räume ich noch weg und der Rest kann bis Montag warten." Lanie deutete auf die Instrumente, die vor auf dem Seziertisch lagen. „Jetzt ist Wochenende und Javier holt mich auch gleich ab."

„Okay." Alexis nahm den Stapel Papiere, den sie gerade sortiert hatte und legte ihn auf Lanies Schreibtisch. Sie ging in den Umkleideraum, entledigte sie ihrer Arbeitskleidung und zog ihre Bluse und ihre Jeans über. Sie nahm ihre Tasche, verabschiedete sich von Lanie und verschwand aus der Leichenhalle.

Auf dem Flur begegnete ihr Javier. „Hey, Alexis, alles klar bei der Heldin des Tages?", grüßte er sie gutgelaunt.

„Ja, alles klar", antwortete Alexis lächelnd. „Lanie wartet schon auf dich. Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Wochenende."

„Danke, dir auch", erwiderte Javier und ging durch die Schwingtür direkt in die Leichenhalle.

Alexis fuhr mit dem Aufzug nach oben und verließ das Gebäude durch den Haupteingang. Sie war vielleicht 100 m die Straße herunter gegangen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie ihren iPod in ihrem Spind vergessen hatte. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie ihn überhaupt brauchte, aber es war Freitag und bis Montag ohne Musik im Ohr, unmöglich. Also drehte sie sich um und ging seufzend den ganzen Weg zurück.

Alexis ging vom Flur direkt in Lanies Büro und von da in den Umkleideraum. Sie schloss ihren Spind auf und nahm dem iPod heraus. Sie steckte ihn in ihre Tasche und verschloss den Schrank wieder sorgfältig. Auf dem Weg zurück ins Büro hörte sie aus der Leichenhalle ein Stöhnen. Alexis blieb verwundert stehen und lauschte.

„Ola Chica, du gehst aber ran." Alexis erkannte Javiers Stimme. „Du hast mich wohl sehr vermisst."

„Und wie", antwortete Lanie.

Jetzt war Alexis' Neugier geweckt. Sie stellte ihre Tasche an die Tür zum Flur und schlich dann leise zum Durchgang, der in die Leichenhalle führte. Die Tür stand einen Spalt offen und Alexis hatte freie Sicht auf Lanie und Javier. Was sie sah, ließ sie erschrocken zurückweichen.

Lanie kniete vor Javier und hatte seinen steifen Penis in ihren Händen. Seine Hosen hingen ihm um die Knöchel und seine Hände lagen locker auf ihren Schultern. Panisch schaute Alexis wieder auf die Szene in der Leichenhalle. Sie sollte gehen, schleunigst, und die beiden alleine lassen. Aber sie war wie gelähmt.

„Oh, Baby, das ist gut", keuchte Javier, als Lanie seinen Schaft in den Mund nahm.

Alexis spürte, wie eine Welle der Erregung durch ihren Körper floss und sich warm zwischen ihren Beinen sammelte. Oh Gott, sie war doch kein Spanner. Aber genau das würde sie sein, wenn sie sich jetzt nicht umdrehte und das Gebäude verließ.

Fasziniert schaute Alexis zu, wie Lanie Javiers Glied fast komplett in ihrem Mund verschwinden ließ. Klar hatte Alexis ihrem damaligen Freund Ashley auch den einen oder anderen Blowjob gegeben, aber so tief hatte sie ihn nie in den Mund bekommen. Vielleicht konnte sie von Lanie mehr lernen, als sie gedacht hatte.

Über sich selbst erschrocken bemerkte Alexis, dass sie ihre Hose geöffnet und etwas nach unten gezogen hatte. Ihre Hand war in ihr Höschen gerutscht und zwei Finger hatten ihren Weg zwischen ihre feuchten Schamlippen gefunden. Sie stöhnte simultan mit Javier, als ihre Finger über ihre Klitoris strichen. Jetzt war es offiziell, sie war eine Spannerin.

Alexis wusste nur zu gut, dass das hier absolut falsch war. Aber sie konnte nicht mehr zurück. Sie war so angetörnt, wie noch nie zuvor. Sie musste erst Erlösung finden, bevor sie diesen Raum verlassen konnte. Und wenn sie schon selbst Hand anlegen musste, konnte sie, rein aus Recherchegründen, um vielleicht etwas zu lernen, auch weiter zugucken.

Während Alexis ihre Finger mit festem Druck über ihre Klitoris gleiten ließ, hatte Javier Mühe die Versuchung zu unterdrücken, in den Mund seiner Geliebten zu stoßen. Lanies Hände liebkosten seine Hoden und wenn sie so weitermachte, würde er gleich kommen.

„Lanie, stopp", schrie er fast und drückte sie etwas von sich weg. „Du musst aufhören. Ich will in dir sein, wenn wir zusammen kommen."

„Okay", erwiderte Lanie mit einem Schmunzeln, nachdem sie ihn aus ihrem Mund entlassen hatte.

Sie richtete sich auf und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Javiers Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken zu dem elastischen Bund ihrer Hose. Er hakte seine Daumen in den Bund und zog die Hose so weit herunter, wie es ging, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Javier hielt sich auch nicht lange mit ihrem Slip auf, sondern streifte ihn ihr ebenfalls über die Hüften. Seine Hände legten sich auf Lanies Hintern.

„Hm, ich liebe deine prallen Backen", flüsterte er und massierte genussvoll besagten Körperteil.

Erstaunt horchte Alexis auf. Was hatte Javier gesagt? Wie konnte er so mit Lanie sprechen? Gespannt wartete Alexis auf Lanies Antwort. Doch die lachte nur. Ihr schien es zu gefallen, was Javier gesagt hatte. Lanie trat aus ihren Hosen und drehte sich um. Sie beugte sich nach vorne und stütze sich breitbeinig am Seziertisch ab. Javier stellte sich dicht hinter sie, schob ihr das Oberteil etwas nach oben und streichelte mit beiden Händen zärtlich über ihren unteren Rücken und ihre Pobacken.

Alexis zuckte geschockt zusammen, als Javier ohne Vorwarnung eine Hand hob und mit Schwung auf Lanies Hinterteil knallen ließ. Lanie stöhnte laut auf und drückte ihren Po noch fester gegen ihren Lover.

„Javi... bitte... jetzt", flehte Lanie atemlos.

Javier ließ sich nicht lange bitten und positionierte seine Erektion an ihrem vor Erregung triefenden Eingang. Er schob seine Hüften nach vorne und damit sein Glied tief in Lanies enge Spalte. Alle drei stöhnten gleichzeitig. Alexis bewegte ihre Beine weiter auseinander, um besseren Zugriff zu haben. Sie stieß zwei Finger in sich hinein und verfiel in den gleichen harten, schnellen Rhythmus, den Javier angeschlagen hatte.

Während seiner ersten Stöße lagen Javiers Hände an Lanies Hüften. Doch als er sich sicher war, dass sie ihren Takt gefunden hatten, nahm er die Hände weg und ließ sie unter ihr Shirt wandern. Er streichelte über Lanies Bauch und schob seine Fingerspitzen weiter über die nackte Haut bis zu ihren Brüsten. Sie trug einen BH, was ihn allerdings nicht davon abhielt ihre Brüste durch den Stoff zu liebkosen. Er nahm ihren Brustwarzen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und drückte sie leicht. Lane japste nach Luft und erwiderte jeden seiner Stöße noch fester.

„Oh, Chica, ich hoffe du bist soweit. Denn ich komme gleich", keuchte Javier in Lanies Nacken.

Alexis sah, wie Lanies Hand sich vom Tisch löste und in ihren Schoß wanderte, um ihre Klitoris zu stimulieren. Alexis tat es ihr gleich, löste ihre Hand vom Türrahmen und drückte ihren Zeigefinger gegen ihren Kitzler. Alexis fühlte, wie sich der Höhepunkt unerbittlich in ihr aufbaute. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Orgasmus, der so heftig über sie kam, wie noch nie in ihrem kurzen Sexleben. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte und für einen Augenblick vergaß sie komplett wo sie war. Ihre Beine zitterten und sie taumelte rückwärts zum nächsten Stuhl, auf dem sie sich erschöpft niederließ.

Javier und Lanie hoben gleichzeitig den Kopf und schauten Richtung Büro. Irgendein Geräusch hatte sie aufgeschreckt. Aber sie waren zu sehr in ihrer Ekstase gefangen, um irgendetwas um sie herum genauer zu registrieren.

Javier legte seine Hände wieder an Lanies Hüften, stieß ein letztes Mal fest zu und spritzte sein Sperma tief in sie. Das Gefühl von seinem heißen Samen in ihrem Innern, ließ Lanie erschaudern und ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt kommen. Die Wellen ihres Orgasmus sogen auch den letzten Tropfen Flüssigkeit aus ihm heraus und Javier brach ausgepumpt auf ihr zusammen. Nach ein paar Momenten zog er sich aus ihr zurück und lehnte sich gegen den Seziertisch.

„Komisch, irgendwie hatte ich die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass wir beobachtet werden", sagte er immer noch etwas atemlos.

„Merkwürdig, ich hatte das gleiche Gefühl." Lanie drehte sich zu ihm und sie sahen sich verwundert an. Dann lachten sie. Wenn sie jemand beobachtet hätte, wäre ihnen das auf keinen Fall entgangen. Javier zog seine Hosen hoch und Lanie stieg in ihren Slip. Ihre Arbeitshose behielt sie in der Hand. „Komm, lass uns hier verschwinden, bevor das Reinigungspersonal kommt." Lanie nahm Javier bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich zum Umkleideraum.

Keine drei Sekunden bevor sie Lanies Büro betraten, hatte Alexis die Tür zum Flur hinter sich geschlossen. Mit geröteten Wangen eilte sie über den Flur zum Aufzug, ihre Tasche fest an sich gedrückt. Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie den Knopf drückte und sie musste sich gegen die Wand lehnen, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, ihre wackeligen Beine würden sonst unter ihr nachgeben. Als der Aufzug endlich kam, stieg sie erleichtert ein. Erst als sie das Gebäude verlassen hatte, legte sich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. Wow, was für ein Start ins Wochenende.

**A/N: Das war das letzte Kapitel dieser Serie. Na ja, vorerst zumindest. Vielleicht fällt mir ja doch noch eine „Stellung" ein.  
****Wenn ihr fleißig Reviews schreibt, liest man sich sicher wieder.**


End file.
